


Somebody Better

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Ace Reader, i love morgan dont mind me, soft morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: request from tumblr: Hi! I saw that you’re writing and was wondering if I could make a request. Would you be comfortable writing a Derek Morgan x reader, in which the reader is ace and they’ve been dating for a little bit, but due to Morgan’s flirty nature the reader is both scared to tell him she’s ace and thinks that he would leave her for someone “better”? Thank you
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Somebody Better

Dating any normal person was difficult when it came to keeping secrets, but dating an FBI profiler? A whole different story. It was his job to study the behavior of people, so when Y/n started to get a little more insecure around Derek, even if she thought she was hiding it, he picked up on it.

Derek was unbelievably lucky to have found Y/n. His job was so demanding and she was so understanding about the long hours and days where she wouldn’t see him at all. Maybe he was over analyzing her micro expressions and freaking himself out, but he needed to know the truth.

Most of his previous relationships started with a one night stand that happened to turn into other dates, but they were never emotionally connected. With Y/n, their first date consisted of them going to film festival that she had been talking about. They didn’t even kiss until the second date.

She was the type of woman that he needed to keep in his life, and he was desperately hoping that things weren’t about to end when he walked through the door.

Y/n was organizing the books on the shelf in their living room when he returned home after a short case. She melted into his warm embrace from behind, “Welcome home, baby.”

She turned and their lips met. As much as he wanted to continue Derek knew that if he let this moment of bliss go on, he would never get the courage to bring up the topic to her. He looked into her eyes, “Can we talk?” 

He noticed the worried look on her face, the same one she would have in the mirror when she thought he wasn’t looking. She nodded softly and guided him to the couch. “Is everything okay?”

“I should be asking you that question,” she furrowed her brows, “don’t think I haven’t noticed the sudden change in you. I just want to know if it was something I did.” The soft side of Derek Morgan was something that came out very rarely, but he was even more irresistible when he was.

There was no point in keeping this a secret, Y/n realized. If he decided that he didn’t want to be with her after, then that was his choice. She sighed, “There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s just…” her nerves took over.

Derek reached for her hands.

“I’m asexual. I know that might make us a little incompatible, so I understand if you want someone…better,” the last part was almost a whisper. Anyone who knew Derek for a few minutes knew of his flirty nature and innuendos, Y/n assumed that he simply wouldn’t want to give that up for her. 

He was now the confused one, “Y/n, I know we haven’t been together for a long time, but there is absolutely nobody better than you. I’d never leave you over something like this, I love you too much for that.” He leaned in a placed a kiss on her lips.

“I love you more,” Y/n looked into Derek’s eyes with the same love and admiration that she had on their first date. That was all he needed for the rest of his life.


End file.
